unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caddy
Case File: Cadborosaurus or "Caddy" Location: Cadboro Bay, Victoria, British Columbia Date: 1937 Description: '''Cadboro Bay is a seaside community and bay located on Southern Vancouver Island. Case '''History: The Cadborosauraus or "Caddy" is a mysterious serpent-like creature that is said to live in Cadboro Bay in British Columbia. In 1937, one of the boats from a British Columbian whaling station harpooned a sperm whale several miles of the coast and brought it to shore. In the whale's stomach, workers found the carcass of a strange creature that was photographed. James Wakelen, then twenty-four, saw the creature back in 1937. He had no idea what the creature was. The creature measured twelve feet long, with a horse or camel-like head and a snake-like body, and a strange tail. The whalers sent it to a local museum, and the museum director claimed that it was a sperm whale fetus and then tossed it out. However, further examination between the picture and the picture of an actual fetus showed that they were not the same. Unfortunately, by then, it was too late as the carcass had already been disposed. Some believe that the photograph is a hoax, but that does not explain the hundreds of sightings of a "Caddy" that have occurred in the sixty years since. In 1968, William Hagelund was sailing in a remote cove when he and his sons netted what they believe was a "Caddy". He made a sketch of the creature. He was planning to take it to a place several miles away that would observe the creature and try to determine what it was; however, William felt that it would die during that time so he threw it back into the water. Over the years, Canadians have given Cadborosauraus a mascot-like status. However, at least six times a year, several citizens see what they believe is a "Caddy". With the help of a paleontologist, Unsolved Mysteries added computer animation techniques to the 1937 photograph. The structure is similar to a snake with several hundred vertebrate. Terry Osland is another eyewitness who was walking her dog down a path towards the beach when her dog became scared. Terry then saw a horse-like face looking at her which then dropped below the water. Damien Grant and Ryan Green, two college friends, saw a strange head that came out of the water about sixty feet away that they believe was of a Caddy. A pilot named James Wells claims that he saw a Caddy while flying over the bay. He claims that it was an odd-looking hoop-like creature and that it was moving about 40 miles per hour. Although some scientists claim that the creature does not exist, the people who have seen the creature are certain that the creature exists. Background: '''Cadboro Bay, where most of the "Caddy" sightings have occurred, is located in Victoria, British Columbia, in the country of Canada. '''Investigations: '''Some skeptics believe that what the "Caddy" eyewitnesses really saw were just humpback or sperm whales, elephant seals, basking sharks, or a heard of sea lions. '''Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the December 15, 1995 episode. Results: Unsolved Links: * Caddy at Wikipedia ---- Category:British Columbia Category:1937 Category:1968 Category:Mysterious Creatures Category:Unsolved Category:Sea-Related Cases